


Liar

by Sweetlykissedadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlykissedadora/pseuds/Sweetlykissedadora
Summary: Day 5 for @catradora-week. Have a little imagine of young Catra and Adora back in the Horde.





	Liar

“You lied.” Adora sighed, looking up at Catra with puffy eyes. Clearly she had been crying the majority of the time the two were separated. It pained Catra, but she didn’t regret it. 

“Shadow Weaver already likes you. I don’t see why you insist on changing that. Just imagine how awful things would be if she hated us both. We’d probably get seperated.” Catra argued, moving to sit beside the blonde and pull her into a hug. “It’s easier this way.”

“It wasn’t your idea though. It was my fault. I hate seeing you take the blame for everything, it isn’t fair.” Adora mumbled, tearing up again as she hugged Catra back tighter. 

“Adora, don’t be a cry baby. It wasn’t even all that bad, this time was easy.” Catra insisted, pulling away from her best friend and wiping her tears away. 

“I don’t believe you. You’re a liar.” Adora practically yelled, cheeks red with anger. She knew it wasn’t easy. It felt like she had been waiting for Catra for ages, so long it made her sick with worry. 

Catra let out a sigh, unsure what to say at this point. She was exhausted herself, but she couldn’t sleep knowing that Adora was so upset. 

“C’mon. From now on I’ll tell the truth, I won’t lie. I won’t take the blame when it isn’t mine.” Catra said, lifting Adora’s chin to look in her eyes afterwards, “Okay?” 

Sniffling, the blue eyed girl nodded slowly. 

“Good. Now it’s time to go to bed already.” Catra laughed, tucking Adora in before curling up at the end of the bed. 

She was glad that Adora felt better, the blonde had been right about one thing. Catra was a liar. She would always take the blame for Adora, cause she knew what the punishments were like.Catra would never let her experience on herself.


End file.
